The Dark Knights' Rising ACT 1
by Ultima770
Summary: Scrooge from Ducktails is going bankrupt from all of the sudden robberies of his banks all around the world and eventually his. A washed up former super hero, Darkwing also returns after his embarrassing defeat by Bane, the main thief. Chasing the unusual robberies is Inspector Gadget and is later joined by other cyborgs like him to go to several other leads around the world.


St. Canard 2015. It's been twenty three years since justice put on a mask. The unjust stopped and shackled by the vigilantes of justice, however, evil never stops, never sleeps; like nature, it only changes its face, grows and sprouts. In this time of peace, the roots have spread deep and are about to surface… tonight.

Drake Mallard lifted a box and dropped it in the cargo hold area of Launchpad McQuack's AC-130 airship. "Alright McQuack. That is the last one." He sat in the co-pilot seat. So where are we going now?"

Launchpad, an airduck, flipped switches and looked back, "Now I hope you didn't just drop them? Lots of fragile things come in here that'll cost me some odd quadtrillion dollars."

"Don't worry!" He strapped himself in and put on the headset. "Now where are we off to?"

The engines started up and Launchpad spoke to the control tower, getting permission to take off. They turned on the airstrip and without warning, Launchpad flipped a switch, small turbines snapped out the sides of the ship and shot a flame, surging the aircraft into the air as Launchpad pulled back.

Drake cursed and squeezed his chair. "What in the …!" As the plane circled its way up, making sudden stops to level out and then back up again, Drake turned purple and green. "Launchpad!" It seemed to go on without end and suddenly the plane leveled again. Before Launchpad pulled back, Drake reached over and grabbed the controls. "Darn it! Stop that or I'll vomit all over creation!"

"Oh." Launchpad giggled. "Sorry, I forgot this is your first time working with me."

Drake sighed and moaned. "You know, I appreciate you accepting my resume… but please warn me before you do that again…"

Holding back the giggles, Launchpad said, "Hey, it's the least I could do, I couldn't just leave you, and yes I'll let you know."

"And I mean that too, I know I normally don't admit to thanking someone for help… but I'm not use to this sort of thing. Ever since, twenty years ago…" He sighed. "I think feeling sick just makes me emotional."

Launchpad shook his head as he grinned. "Same old DW; never easy to admit help."

"Ah." He swatted the air with his hand. "Like I said I'm not good with this thing." He looked out at the clouds. "So where are we going?"

"Let's see." Launchpad said and looked at his smartphone. "Scrooge McDuck's airstrip. We're dropping off some merchandise, so I hope you didn't drop anything.

_ Oops_, thought Drake…

Meanwhile… Scrooge walked around his pacing room as his grandchildren looked over the McDuck bank logs across Europe. "I just don't get it!" Thought Scrooge. "Mass bank robberies in the Ukraine, then Poland, Slovakia, Romania, Croatia, Germany, Belgium, France, Spain and Scotland! All my banks! What on Earth is going on!"

Huey, Dewy, and Louie checked the logs. "Well Gramps," said Huey, wearing red, "It seems they're coming across Europe… think maybe they're going somewhere?"

Scrooge stopped a moment, "Hmmmm that is a good assumption Dewey." And continued pacing.

"I am Huey!"

Dewey followed the trail on the map with his finger. "How many bank robbers were there?"

Louie looked at the reports on his separate laptop. "According to the Munich and Kiev police reports, they were numerous, well organized and well equipped."

"Details, Dewey!" Said Scrooge.

"I'm Louie this time Gramps!"

"Whatever!" Scrooge threw up his hands.

Louie read closer. "They held assault weapons; they escaped on bike, or even armored cars, had uniforms of the bank security and disabled cameras just before the boss of the supposed group entered the bank. When they disappear, they disappear… But it seems they're coming here."

Dewey nodded. "Yes, we have no banks in Ireland or Portugal… it is possible."

"Maybe they want me main money bin." Scrooge stopped and tapped his feet.

"Or maybe they're already here," said Louie, as he looked at the security cameras of the main bank below their feet, "A number of men entered the bank… and a few seem to match the characteristics of camera pics from Paris and Leon, Spain."

Scrooge rushed over to see, and compared the pictures. Suddenly the cameras blanked out. "No!" He shouted and looked to Louie, "Dewey, get those cameras back on." Then to Dewey, "Huey, call the police!" He then ran off.

"Wow gramps sure is senile isn't he?" Said Dewey. They all nodded, but did as he asked.

Launchpad spoke to the bank clerk as Drake got himself Spiced Chai from the Starbucks lady several feet from the bank sector of Scrooge McDuck's bank. Drake noticed several men with trench coats entered. At first he knew it was snowing out, but they all had army boots on and black hats. His old senses kicked in and he downed the chai.

"Hey, here's your share-" Launchpad stopped as he noticed Drake's old look. "DW? What's wrong?"

"Look at them." He nodded towards the men, now spreading out, looking around. "Get out of here… I'll be back." He ran off.

"DW!? Where are you-?" He pocketed the money and scratched his head. "Is he losing it?" He turned to see the men, noticing the same things Drake has. "It's not that deep in snow outside… why do they need boots like that?" He stepped back and noticed an even taller and stronger man walking to the door; he had a brown coat on and a fedora of some sorts over his head. "Oh geez, something is going down, I had better get out!" He turned and quickly walked towards the rest rooms, and then noticed a fire exit.

The tall man entered the bank and immediately, those wearing trench coats dropped their garments and revealed assault weapons. They took control; shouting orders and threats, throwing pedestrians to the floor. A few secured the doorway as the tall man took off the fedora in his approach to the terror stricken bank workers behind the main counter. "Excuse me." He said with a strange deep voice. "I would like to make an exchange."

The Bank manager was dragged by one of the tall man's lackeys and pushed to the floor. He looked up and asked, "Who are you?"

Grasping his vest, the tall man simply said, "a man brought to his knees and is taken before me and all he asks is who I am? You do have manners to know who your customers are; Scrooge McDuck sure knows how to choose his workers. Now-" he picks up the man to his feet- "no one cared who I was until I put on the mask, but I'll tell you; I am Bane. And as for all of us; it does not matter who 'we' are, what matters is our plan." He faced the counter, each of the workers reluctantly faced Bane, with their hands high above their heads. Bane said, "I want all of you out from behind that counter. Set off an alarm, you all die-" He raised a hand, squeezing and clenching a fist, "-by my hands." Again, as the employees flee the safety of the counter, Bane faced the Manager. "I am here to make an exchange; I want access to McDuck's balances."

"Just what are you planning?"

He nudged the manager to the counter, more like pushed. "No time for triviality, Mr. Sir. Get to it." As the manager began to bring up the logs, one of Bane's men took a small device with a screen connected to a wipe card and stood beside the manager. "Naturally we cannot take all of McDuck's wealth out by hand. It simple common sense, the best way to deal with any problem is to go to the source." The device's card was plugged into a card reader and the manager was then pulled out from the counter. "Thank you, Sir, you are no longer needed." He was thrown to the ground as the tech guy went to work.

Still the manager spoke, "You can't take all his wealth! Do you have any idea what this will do?"

"Naturally it'll make us wealthier and McDuck will be a tad bit out of luck."

Then a figure jumped from the second floor balcony and tackled himself into Bane. However, Bane did not stumble; he grabbed the figure and tossed him aside. Drake took a deep breath as he had not done anything too athletic in ten years. "I don't know who you are, but you're in the wrong bank!"

Bane held onto his vest. "Now… just who might be?" Before Drake could answer, one of his men fired a burst of shots into the ceiling. "Who did that?!" He shouted. Drake took advantage of this and leapt forward, throwing a punch into Bane's face, and another and another. Bane then grabbed Drake's fists.

"Ah. A hero; that's who you think you are now isn't it?" He leaned forward, looking into Drake's eyes. "I can see you were once a great fighter. But now-" He lifted Drake up and tossed him over the counter, "-now you are just a waste of time." He turned to his men and the Tech guy pulled the card out, giving a nod. "Let's go mobile." As they went for the exit, Bane grabbed the man who shot into the ceiling, "Once we return, you will then have my permission to die."

Suddenly the police arrived, led by a figure on one wheel in a metallic suite. "Halt!" He shouted. Bane chuckled as he casually went for the exit and uttered, "Fool."

Drake got himself up and again tackled Bane, slightly moving him. "I will not allow you to get away!"

"Allow? You have a will of steel." Bane grabbed Drake and held him up with one hand to the throat. "But I am afraid your steel is nothing more but rusts; It only needs a bend to break." He then lifted his knee and threw Drake upon it.

Something cracked and Drake lay silent.

"See." Said Bane, as he walked outside and the police and SWAT team shouted for them to put down their weapons and get on their knees. Bane's men had taken cover, but he simply stood before the men at the top of the stairs. Once more he looked back at Drake, who struggled to crawl his way to Bane. "Look." He said to Drake. "This is just the beginning. Enjoy." He turned to the police and said, "Let the games begin!" A chopper suddenly rose above the bank and began shooting machine guns and rockets down upon the police, knocking the cars around like toys, clearing a spot to land.

The figure on the wheel shot two flares into the sky, intercepting the rockets in air. He then reached out his hand to the armed men at the bank and shot tear gas.

"Excellent," said Bane, "Just what we needed." He and his men sprinted towards the police with the gas as a smoke screen.

"Gizmoduck!" Shouted an officer, "They're running at us!"

"These are no ordinary bank robbers!" Said Gizmoduck. As a few of the robbers appeared, Gizmoduck shot a Taser from each arm, stopping only the two he stuck. Without warning, Bane appeared like a ghost and stuck his arm out and clobbered into Gizmoduck's face; knocking him back.

"What have we here? Another hero?"

"I am no hero," said Gizmoduck, "I am simply a civil servant of the law!" He balanced himself. "A law of which you are breaking!"

"Indeed." Bane sprinted at the mechanical officer and slammed his fists into the eye shield of his helmet. Gizmoduck retaliated with a fist of his own, the impact unleashed a small sonic boom, throwing bane into a police car, denting the metal, but barely winding Bane. Then the chopper rained machine gun rounds on Gizmo, as he raised his mechanical arms to protect his exposed face.

The chopper landed and Bane's men piled in. Bane himself ran to the chopper, but Gizmo refused to give up. He charged at the chopper, readying a grenade launcher with concussion grenades that stuck from his fore arms, about to shoot, until one of Bane's soldiers shot an RPG, hitting Gizmo and leaving nothing but smoke as they flew away.

Drake crawled his way up a pillar and stumbled down the steps, hoping to find survivors; the officers were wounded badly, but alive, thanks to their Kevlar. Then he found Gizmo, in a pool a blood, his arm gone, his helmet gone and head twitching. "Gizmoduck!" He shouted and collapsed a few feet from him, crawling his way over. "What happened to you?"

"The criminals… they are no ordinary ones." He looked to Drake. "I remember you…We'll talk after I-I'm fixed. I must power down…" His head fell back, eyes turned gray.

Drake sighed in pain and turned on his back. "Ah!" His side and back stabbed with pain, he tried to roll over, but his back crackled with every move, lastly he cried out, "LAAAAUNCH PAAAAD!"

WHEN WORLD COLLIDE II

DARK KNIGHTS' RISING

Chapter 1

Police, fire trucks and paramedics swarmed the scene not long after the robbery had ended. The first few officers, that are lucky not to be in the hospital, answered questions to an inspector in a tan trench coat, as they inhaled fresh air from the ambulance air machine. Some described them as, "Professionals. Like Soldiers. Not Amateurs." The inspector took mental notes and walked around the stomping grounds where the suspects had charged from the door and into the bank.

A separate inspector walked up, "Ah. Inspector Gadget, good morning." They shook hands. "Have you met with the survivors?"

"As a matter of fact I just ended my interview with them and scanned the area on my way here. The shell casings are not what you'd find at your local Walmart now are they?"

"We are not sure; we haven't taken them to ballistics yet."

Gadget held one up that he had picked up soon as he arrived. "Just look at the bottom…-" He scanned the inspector before him, "- Inspector Calem. It's not a name brand." Calem nodded and looked harder. "I know. It's in Cyrillic; which means these men are foreigners. If only we could have taken one, alive or otherwise." He looked around. "What about the cameras?"

"They went dead as soon as their boss, we think, entered." He handed back the casing. "We're detaining security personnel for questioning."

"Good. Perhaps they'll find someone missing. Now where are the civilians? They could give us a better insight on the robbers."

"Come this way, sir." Calem said and led Inspector Gadget over to the Bank Manager, who drank a bottle of water, sitting beside the Starbucks counter. Beside him stood the CEO, Scrooge McDuck.

Scrooge was sweating heavily, sobbing. "I don't believe it! Nothing left! Nothing left!" He repeated.

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Said Dewey.

"Yeah, the police are here, they'll catch this Bane criminal." Louie also commented.

Calem tapped the manager on the shoulder. "Sir, Inspector Gadget would like to ask you a few questions.

"Of course." Said the manager and stood up.

"Now sir, what is your name?" Gadget began.

"Roy Gibson."

"Can you describe the robbers?"

Roy gave the best description he could; the boots, the weapons, their garments, equipment. "However," he stated, "their boss was at least six and a half feet. Strong. Body builder."

"Can you describe his face? The cameras died before they caught him."

"Not much to tell. Bald. He has a mask of sorts. The way he speaks, it's like some sort of breathing mask… like Darth Vader, but you can see his eyes… I talked to him. He said his name is Bane, and who 'they' are does not matter, but what his plan is."

"Did he say what his plan is?"

Roy shook his head, and then the three little ducks stepped up. Huey spoke, "Hey mister. Will this help?" Dewey handed Gadget his laptop. On the screen were articles of McDuck's European banks being robbed, and getting shut down in China. Gadget connected the locations of every bank in his head, and the dates of the crimes. "My gosh; it's almost like a treasure map. Now I suspect these robberies are connected… and if he has a group… and if the rounds are not from here. They it is possible this Bane may have hit these banks… but why hit them and then the main bank where everything is controlled?"

"I'll tell you why!" Scrooge finally stopped sobbing and walked over. "My banks in every country have their own private system of control. It's my way of protecting against cyber robberies."

"Interesting." Gadget returned the laptop to Louie. "However, it does not tell us where the money went."

"They used some sort of card hacking device." Said the Manager.

"It must have gone somewhere…" Gadget turned to Calem. "Is there anyone else I should know about?"

Calem nodded. "Our special officer Gizmoduck was heavily damaged during the fighting outside. A citizen tried fighting Bane and was hurt very bad. They were sent to the United Hospital on 52nd Street and 33rd Avenue."

"Thanks for your help Calem." Gadget turned to McDuck and the children, "And thank you four. Especially for the info you three gave me. Now if you will excuse me, I must go visit a a hospital." Gadget shook their hands and walked outside, muttering, "Go-go Gadget helicopter!" A pole of steel sprung from his head and broke into three separate pieces of metal. They began spinning and levitated him off the ground.

The hospital was in panic as officers were rushed in for immediate emergency care. Launchpad waited outside Drake's room, waiting for it to be okay to say hi, but his spine was cracked and his back broken, alone with other bones in his right arm. He shook from the anxiety and worry.

"Hey, is it okay to go in?" Asked a voice.

Launchpad looked up to see an officer in a tan trench coat with his hands in his pockets standing a few feet away. He spoke, "Oh no, I'm actually waiting myself. My buddy in there was at the bank."

"Oh, I know he was. I just need to ask him a few things."

"Like what?" Launchpad stood up straight.

"I'm sorry citizen, I cannot tell you, and it's a police matter."

"Woah. Well maybe I can help, I was there too… now that I think of it; I did see a few things."

Gadget raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Well it was just before everything happened. My pal in there told me something was up, and then he ran off. I also noticed the robbers were wearing some strange getup. Next I see some big guy coming up the steps. I didn't want to get caught up in it, so I ran to the fire exit, and went up the stairs. I made it to the second floor, where I thought my pal went, as the door was open. I don't know if you know, but the second floor is strictly for security."

"I didn't. How did you?"

"I know Scrooge McDuck. The CEO."

"I see. Go on."

"Sure." Launchpad nodded. "So I went in, but this buff looking guy ran past, knocking me over. He was stumbling. I got up, not sure what to think of it, then I heard something… like uh... I don't know how to explain it…"

"Just tell it the best you can."

"Okay… uh, it was like a spark plug, when sparks fly. I walked to the room I heard it out of, all the equipment had short circuited or something. Only the lights were on, a few computers blue screened. However I couldn't find my friend. A few minutes passed, I watched the robbery happen, and then my friend suddenly appeared. He jumped off the balcony and attacked their boss. Then I'm sure you probably know the rest. My friend got beat up and they got away."

"I see." Said Gadget. "I can tell you're telling the truth, my lie detector is showing negative on your lie symptoms." Then the door opened and the nurse welcomed them in.

Drake breathed from a machine. The nurse explained, "The force that came down on his side had caused trouble for his lungs, which is why he is on the machine. Other than that, X-rays show his spine is better than we had thought, but his back and right arm are broken."

Gadget and Launchpad thanked her and she left them alone. Launchpad walked beside his friend. "Hey Pal, anything I can get you?" Drake only grunted.

"Excuse me, Mr. Drake Mallard. I am Inspector Gadget. I would like to ask you a few questions, if you're up to it."

Drake grunted, but struggled to speak. "Make. It. Fast."

"Now from what I've heard, you fought their boss, and your friend described the scene, parts that are deemed necessary. Is there anything you can share with me that you think I should know?"

"Such as?" Asked Drake.

"Did he say anything about his group? His identity, anything you may have heard?"

Drake thought, but only shook his head.

"I see…" Gadget nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation." He reached the door, until Drake stopped him. "Yes, sir?"

"Hang on… he did say something like… this is only the beginning… does that make sense to you?"

Drake Mallards words went through Gadget's head as he sat at his house. His niece Penny came with two cups of hot spiced chai latte. Penny was now attending college, entered in a general knowledge degree as she is a bit indecisive at the moment. Still deep in thought, Gadget spoke aloud, hoping to get Penny's point of view of the situation, he spoke about the events at the bank and the words Drake Mallard said before leaving the hospital

_This is only the beginning_.

"Well," said Penny, thinking aloud with Gadget, "you said it's a group of people, with a machine that sucked the funds for someone right?" Gadget nodded. "The funds must be somewhere. You can't have digital money without a bank account."

"You have a point! I thought something similar, but money like that would be easily caught by the Feds; no doubt they're investigating by now. It has to be a large, prestigious Bank."

"Or a small, neutral bank that no one pays attention too."

"That too, Penny. And they're from Europe, but I don't think it would be the European Union, especially with all the trouble they're in at the moment."

Penny stood up, sipping the last of her chai. "I don't know uncle, but you should look into foreign banks, it may even be an Asian based Bank. All you know is, they must have an account somewhere. Are you done?" She pointed to his glass.

"Oh, yes, but you don't have to do all this, Penny. It's okay." She took the glass.

"Oh, uncle. I'm home more than you. It's only right that I do my share."

_I guess._ Thought Gadget. Suddenly there was a thud, a heavy one that hid the ceiling. "Brain! Was that you?" He called out and was greeted by an angry frantic bark. "What's going on up there!?" Gadget got up and raced up the stairs, with Penny following. Gadget burst through the door of his room and it was as it should; empty garbage can, desk with a DELL computer, closet untouched, dusty bed… except for an open window. "Well this is strange." Brain crawled from under the bed moping, Penny and Gadget immediately walked over and knelt beside him. "Hey Brain, what is the matter?"

Penny patted Brain's head, "It's okay, he's crying."

Suddenly he just started barking at the door. Gadget stood up and saw a man in black, everything black; cape, helmet, boots, gloves. He even had a black outline of a bat on his black armored chest.

"Now who might you be, and why are you hiding behind my door?" Gadget demanded.

"Sorry," said the man in black, in a deep annoying voice, "Dogs scare me easy. I'm – I'm not robbing your house or anything."

Gadget crossed his arms. "Then just what are you doing in my house?"

"I've come with information about the bank robbery this morning. There is more going on than we know."

"What?"

The dark man held out a small device that looked like an iPhone and pushed a button, out a clear voice came; it was even deeper, but darker and draggy than the dark man: "_Have you made your delivery Bane?"_ A second voice came; it was cold and a heavy breather, "_Of course, sir. We made the correct deposits and deductions for me and my men." _Again, the other voice came, _"Good, thank you for your business. You have served MAD well."_ The recording ended. Again, the dark man spoke, "Sound familiar to you?"

"As a matter of fact yes, that man speaking was Doctor Claw and Bane… which means Bane has already left the country."

"Yes, he has."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways. However I don't know where the money went, I just know he left. I don't know where he went."

"Is that all you wanted to show me?"

"No." The dark man put the device away. "The transmission has been tracked to York, England, you-"

"Hang on!" Penny broke in, "How do we know you're telling the truth, or if you're even doing this out of the goodness of your heart. Just who are you?"

"I'm Batman."

Penny only raised an eyebrow, wanting to ask what that was supposed to mean, but his uncle broke in, catching his trust immediately, "Batman?" Gadget repeated. "The masked vigilante of Gotham?" Batman nodded. "Well, how do you know I won't take you in for vigilantism?"

"I don't… but we both know this MAD organization must be stopped. McDuck's pocket isn't the only one that will be hurt from these robberies. Whatever their plan is, it isn't done. You must do something to find out what is going on in York."

Gadget scuffed his chin. "You're right, but I will need more than just word from a vigilante to get authorization."

Batman held out the device again and offered it to Gadget. "I will continue my investigation."

"Now hang on a second." Gadget put his hands up. "How will I get a hold of you? I don't even know if they'll let _me_ go to England."

"But this is your case isn't it?"

Gadget nodded. "I'm still a cyborg and not combat efficient, due to recent events in England, they'll probably want to send someone with more bulk than I."

A very valid point, Batman nodded and thought. "Just shine a light in the sky, I'll see it." He went to the window. "Now I must go." He cliombed up the window.

"Well hey; don't you want to use the front door?" Gadget motioned to the stairs. "I mean we know you're here now."

"Not my style." And he was gone.

"Well…. That was interesting." Gadget said, and closed the window by extending his hands.

With a sigh, Penny caught Gadget's attention. "How can you trust him?"

"Oh Penny, its Batman. Sure he's breaking the law to do my job, but he means well."

"That's what Dylan Klebold though."

"What are you talking about? Batman fights for justice, Dylan Klebold did not."

"Dylan Klebold thought it was right to kill the bullies, using violence and rage as a tool for justice…"

"Now there is where you are wrong." Gadget went to the door. "See, Batman does not kill and neither do I. So he is alright in my book."

Penny knelt down again petting Brain. "Oh Brain, I think uncle Gadget is going to either get himself into trouble again or stumble upon something big. Either way, it's bad."

Gadget walked down into the living room and said, "Go-go gadget, satellite phone. Connect to Commissioner Quimby."

After a few rings he was met with, "Gadget!" Shouted the rugged and aged voice of Quimby, Gadget's long time boss.

"Sir, I have a request."

A cough and gibberish was the first response. "That depends, I have to file out the work to get Special Agent Gizmoduck fixed up, and I sure hope it isn't more of that!"

"Unfortunately it does. I have evidence that the robbers are connected to MAD, and a transmission was recorded in York between Doctor Claw and Bane, the main robber."

"And just how did you get this recording?"

"Well that is a long story, if you let me come in, I'll tell you."

"Come on Gadget, I leave for home soon. My family and I are celebrating Christmas early. So just say it."

"Well…" Gadget sighed. "Batman helped me."

"WHAT! THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE!" Click, he hung up.

"I better wait until tomorrow…"

Chapter 2

As if come out of a wonderful nap, Drake Mallard finally felt 100% once again. He slightly raised himself with the bed's controls to see Launchpad, his friend sitting and napping. "Hey, wake up!" And he did, Launchpad stood up and said, "Hey, look who decided to finally get up? How you feeling?"

"A lot better, but I have to get out of here."

"Oh." Launchpad chuckled. "That won't be for a while. Remember, you broke a few bones."

"Well I got to get back into shape, and find Bane! Put that jerk back in his place! No one messes with Dark Wing!"

Launchpad quickly walked over and tried to keep Drake from getting out of his bed. "Look, I understand, but if you leave now you'll only hurt yourself more. You just have to be patient."

"Don't you know I know that?!" Drake relaxed a little. "I know what I am doing. I use to be really strong, I just need a few weeks and my muscles will come back, it doesn't take long to get back into shape."

"Sorry pal," Launchpad shook his head. "It doesn't work that way."

"The way I work, it will. I just need to wait."

"Exactly."

Suddenly a few nurses wheeled in a man wrapped in bandages. Half his head was covered, his right arm was fully covered, his left covered by a sheet. The nurses spoke, "This man said he had to see… Drake, was it?"

"Yes?" Drake asked, "That would be me. Who-" He squinted. "Gizmoduck?"

"Nurse, we need to be alone." Gizmoduck spoke, but his mouth did not sound, a machine of some sort on his chair spoke. Soon as she left, he continued. "It's been a long time Darkwing."

"What?"

"I know who you are. I do not forget a face."

Drake chuckled, "And I do not forget an attention hog!"

"Set aside your personal problems Darkwing. You and I know what happened today is more than a robbery. Those men are not common thieves. The equipment they have… they blew up my arm with a rocket propelled grenade."

Launchpad sat down. "I remember you. It's been about twenty years now."

"Sure has." Gizmoduck said. "Reason I am here now is, I will need your help Darkwing. Once we are well enough."

"Me?" Darkwing squinted. "Just what are you planning?"

"It is not regulation to accept help from vigilantes; in fact it's against the law. However, from what I've seen, things are going to get worse. I need your help."

"So you want _me_ to be your sidekick?"

"Not a sidekick." The chair moved beside Drake's bed. "I need a partner.

Drake looked away. Pondering for a moment, "just what kind of trouble do you think is coming?"

"I cannot tell; that is why I need your trust. I am asking if you will put away your ego and just, work together. As equals." They looked at each other, both broken, aging, not what they used to be. And so Darkwing nodded and said, "Okay."

"By the way, Gizmo." Launchpad spoke. "What did you see that we haven't yet?"

"What?"

"You said thing's you have seen… what do you mean?"

Gizmo turned to face Launchpad. "Just before they blew up my arm. I saw a symbol on the chopper, the inside that is. I saw the hammer and sickle with a sort of crescent moon, like the Muslims have."

A few days later…

As Gadget enjoyed a nice cup of coffee, with a donut and read the newspaper, his right hand vibrated, sending some coffee onto the counter of the diner he was in. He set the cup down and his hand turned into a phone. "Hello. This is Gadget?"

A mono, yet robotic voice answered. "Inspector. This is Special Agent Murphy. I've been assigned to aid you."

"Well hello Agent Murphy. I was wondering when I would get a call. I would like to talk in person about the matter at hand if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I am outside."

Gadget raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I'll be right out." His hand returned to normal and he set down a few dollars on the counter and walked outside to a shiny Delorean cop car and got in the passenger seat. "Now this is a nice car."

In the driver seat sat an all metal man, with the exception with the lower half of his face. "Thank you," he said and drove off. "Please inform me of what your situation is."

"Well, now that is a story in and of itself. Where do I start?"

"Just tell me about the robbery first."

"Alright." Gadget crossed his arms and told of every detail he had in his mind. "Next thing I know, the caped crusader from Gothan city shows up in my house and tells me the robbery was linked to MAD, and a transmission was intercepted in York, UK." Gadget took out the device and played the transmission.

"I see. So why do you need me?"

"Now that leads me to a question as a matter of fact. You see I was speaking with my commissioner, and he did not buy my Batman story. So you being here is not the work of my boss, so who were you talking with?"

"That's another story, but I will not be the one telling you."

"What do you mean?"

Agent Murphy pulled into the police station's garage, where Gizmoduck stood waiting. "I mean, he contacted me after he was informed. He will tell the story."

The both of them got out of the vehicle. Gizmoduck waved and greeted the both of them. Gadget said, "Hello Gizmoduck, glad to see you're back in action."

"Absolutely, I even got my arm fixed with a few more surprises added."

Gadget chuckled. "I hope not as much as mine I hope."

"Maybe you'll see one day."

Murphy put a hand up. "Please, time is precious. What is this about?"

The both of them nodded and Gizmoduck pulled two wires out of his helmet. "I have here, a camera feed of the day of the robbery. Take it." The both of them connected to Gizmoduck's hud. At first they saw the SWAT team and Gizmoduck mobilizing, "Just a moment, let me fast forward." The screen went blank for a moment, and then they saw the chopper shooting rockets and Gizmoduck launching flares and Tasers, just before encountering Bane and taking a few swings at him as well. Lastly they saw the flash of the RPG, but Gizmoduck stopped it. "Look closely, since I've been healing, I've looked over this recording over and over. Look at the inside of the chopper, what do you see?"

Both Gadget and Murphy looked to one another, seeing the flag. Gadget asked first, "What is it?" Murphy remained silent and disconnected from the hud feed.

Gizmo said, "It is a sort of combination of the old Soviet Hammer and Sickle with the Muslim crescent moon. The new ruling party of Iran is trying to get their flag to be the national flag, that being this."

"What does it mean?" Murphy asked.

Gadget declared, "It means this is a lot bigger than we think it is. It is possible that we have been robbed by an international strike force."

"It sure is." Said a man from the shadows; walking out from the section of the parking lot that has no working lights for some reason. He was bald, wearing a generic, yet clean and spotless suite. "And as for Bane, we are trackin' him." He held his hand out to shake with each of them. "Hi."

"Who might you be?" Asked Gadget.

Gizmoduck answered for the bald man, "He is my contact with the CIA. I spoke with him when I made my discovery."

"That's right. Just call me Mr. Church."

"Church?" Murphy asked.

"Yes, Church. You don't need to know anymore."

Murphy simply continued with his expressionless stare and continued, "If you know where they are, then what are you doing about it?"

"You don't need to know. All you need to know is all that needs to be done is being done. What you need to know is that this is now under Federal jurisdiction, and so are you three." Church faced Gadget, grinning almost hauntingly, "and so is your association with that caped freak. He gave us the same hint and info you gave to your shiny friend here." He pointed to Murphy and then faced him. "We are talking with the British authorities; they don't want to look responsible for this. Even though we know they aren't involved, we still have them ruled as a suspected nation that is responsible for this robbery. This MAD organization is somehow linked to Bane and Bane is somehow linked to Iran and this transmission in York. I need you-" he stuck his pointer finger out at Murphy "- to go there as an ambassador and oversee how the British raid this compound where the transmission is."

Immediately, Murphy asked, "May I ask why I am the one to go and not someone in the CIA?"

Church laughed and got closer to Murphy. "Because you are now the CIA's Robocop." He then turned to Gadget and Gizmoduck. "Right now we have lots of work to do, I'm glad I got cyborgs working here. I just hope your batteries are charged." He turned back to the shadows about to leave, until he turned. "You guys coming or what?"

Chapter 3

Bruce Wayne sat silently at his main computer in the Batcave, it showed a blue earth, and the movement across the world glowed sky blue and pulsed as movement intensified. To the left on the other screens was a picture of the new Iranian flag, and articles about the election and foreign papers about the new Iranian administration and the robberies in Europe.

"It just doesn't seem to fit, Alfred." He said to his butler, whom poured him a cup of tea and set it on the desk before him.

"Exactly just what are you looking for on that map?"

The map is a live sonar feed from a satellite Lucius Fox created for Wayne Enterprises, it worked the same way Batman went after the Joker, only on an international scale. "I need to find Bane Alfred. I know they are linked to Iran, but it just doesn't make sense that the signal went to York, England."

"Perhaps you are thinking too hard on how things are linked. Did the robbers say anything?"

"Just that, 'this is the beginning'."

Alfred nodded and went to gather Wayne's breakfast from the tray he brought down. "A long time ago, when the world was divided more than it is now; a great catastrophe of war erupted. Naturally, we know it as the Great War and once it had ended, Adolf Hitler even said this was not the end, it is only the beginning." He set the main plate before Bruce. "Like madness, you cannot explain why it does as it do. It just survives somehow."

"There are a lot of smart and good people looking. One way or another, we will stop whatever is in store."

"Sometimes." Alfred stood up straight. "Sometimes, all it takes is a few good people, Master Wayne." He looked back at the tray, as if breaking from a trance. "Well I best get back upstairs, the party is soon to start you know."

"I know Alfred. I'll be up soon." Alfred was going up the elevator, when on the right screens a call was coming in. Bruce clicked answer and said, "Lucius, what is it?"

"Mr. Wayne. I see you're using the satellite. Find anything interesting?"

"As a matter of fact, no; I'm using it, hoping I can find Bane and maybe see what York has to do with all of this."

"The CIA is sending a man over there to investigate with the English. However it may just be a farce."

Bruce squinted. "What makes you say that?"

"If this is the work of an international force, then they will have an enigma set up. The one in York, which you found is probably one of them."

"Yes, but it could give us clues as to where to go next."

"By then it may be too late."

Bruce suddenly squinted at the world map. "Hang on." He watched a little more and stood up. "Well Lucius, I will be gone a while."

"Did you find him?"

"I found something." He turned and went upstairs where the party had begun, everyone applauded as he walked out onto the floor. Bruce smiled and waved and motioned for everyone to quiet down. "Everyone. Welcome to tonight's party, I hope you all have fun and enjoy the food! Unfortunately I have a little business to attend to. Enjoy!" He waved and walked out.

Before Drake Mallard knew it, he was out of the hospital. Still with a limp, still frustrated with his defeat at the hands of Bane, and so he immediately knew he had to get back into shape, but was he healed? He didn't really care. After a few days he was surprised to feel his old self coming back, not quite as strong as he used to, but he knew he'd get there soon. Morning runs, pushups, sit ups, lifting weights.

Just a week into his workout routine, as he was out running, he almost ran into Launchpad and Gizmoduck.

"Hey," said Launchpad, "I knew he was out around here."

"What? What is going on?" Asked Drake.

"Well DW, we were at your house, but we figured you would try to get back into shape, seeing you and Gizmo here started working together."

"Together? Working?" Drake quoted. "I haven't heard from you in over two weeks. Just what is going on?"

Gizmo sighed. "Sorry about the wait. You see I have been speaking with the CIA. I gathered the others in my unit and we are in a sense, 'drafted' to help them. Agent Murphy is currently going to England to investigate, with English officials that is, a signal that was intercepted by none other than Batman."

Nodding, Drake then asked, "So what that has to do with me and you?"

"Nothing at the moment, I just wanted to update you on the situation."

"Alright, so what are you doing here Launchpad?"

"Me?" Launchpad asked, "Well I mean, I wanted to check up on ya DW, it's been a while and no one has heard from you?"

They continued talking, even after Gizmoduck waved goodbye and took off. Launchpad ran the rest of the way back to Drake's house. "Well, I do appreciate it Launchpad, but I have been busy."

"Oh I figured that. I just wanted to make sure you aren't killing yourself, I mean you got hurt pretty bad."

"Yeah, but I know Gizmo isn't telling me everything. If things happen, he had better not leave me behind. Or I swear!" He almost growled.

"Or what?" Launchpad said, "Come on now DW, he came all this way and even went out looking for you to tell you what's going on. He'll let you know."

Drake made a mocking noise with his tongue. "Please."

Launchpad only shook his head, smirking. "You never change DW. Just wait, alright. I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too." He struggled to lift his arms to open the window shades. "Darn, maybe I should rest today…"

Camp Cunningham, several miles outside York, England.

The American AC-130 landed on the airstrip gently. Agent Murphy walked out and onto the unusually quiet airstrip, greeted by a few English soldiers and about three strangely dressed men in black and red; each carrying a rather large pistol.

One of the strange men stepped forward and shook Murphy's hand and said, "Agent Murphy. Welcome to England. We three are Judges, sent to bring you straight to the compound. The raid begins in approximately three hours. I am Judge Dred."

"Pleased to meet you." Murphy faced the other two, each with their names strapped to their chests and introduced themselves as Daniels and Frink.

The four of them, and two soldiers walked from the strip and toward a hangar. Judge Dred spoke again, "Are you informed of what is going on?"

"Just the general knowledge; the criminals are linked to an organization and a transmission was intercepted here from a masked vigilante… that looks like a bat."

"Well, I suppose there isn't any more than that…" Said Dred, sounding pleased, "All I have to add is; the compound has been surrounded. The local police lost several personnel in the initial stage of the operation. ESAS (English Special Air Service) and other Judges are standing by. They just have a few things to do, and await your arrival." They entered a hangar, where a few Warrior personnel carriers sat, along with two English Humvees. Dred and Murphy entered the front Humvee, where the other judges entered the Warriors.

As the convoy left the camp and entered the city, Murphy saw no distinction between the military base and the city. Parts of the city had been blocked off with barbed wire, concrete road blocks, bunkers, etc. It seemed they blocked off a path to the compound. It was placed in the "old" side of the town, towards the east; many of the buildings run down with reminisce of the Union Jack. The old union of Great Britain, vanished in the fall of 2014, after Scotland left, and later Wales and then the UN forced Northern Ireland to be annexed by Ireland.

Agent Murphy looked to Dred. "I see a lot happened in just a year."

"Yes." He said reluctantly. "Too much that didn't need to happen."

They parked beside a TV station and exited the vehicles. Together, they walked in, where a few of the large TVs were streaming live camera feeds of the compound. An army Brigadier General and SAS operatives spoke amongst themselves, but not about the operation.

The General, smoking a cigarette, motioned with his hands, about how his kids act and say the same obscenities his Cagney wife goes on about, "The fucking bus driva gave me a pound less ya know!" The operatives nodded. "Now I come home, the kids say; Dad, what the fuck did you bleeding bring for dinner?"

Dred grunted. "Excuse me gentlemen. The American agent has arrived."

An SAS Colonel walked over and greeted Murphy. "Welcome Murphy."

Next, the General spoke, but did not greet Murphy. "Well then, we can get down to business. We're actually just waiting on the yank." He turned to the televisions and pointed, not at one in particular. "We have all of their weak points; it is mostly local fanatics with light weaponry. We're actually across the street from where the SAS will strike, and our snipers took out as many as they could before the bleedin' vermin took cover."

From what Murphy could see, Soldiers were positioned in every building surrounding what looked like an old factory, what it used to make is unclear but it is medium sized. An SAS unit was poised to strike at the weak point; the entrance, just as the General said, whom continued, "The SAS will break through and flak them, allowing our soldiers a go through all along their positions. And then the lot of you Judges can go see what the deal is."

"When are you prepared to strike?" Asked Dred.

"Right now if you like."

Dred nodded. "Alright," he turned to Murphy, "Agent Murphy, follow me, we will have a good vantage point to oversee the operation." Murphy immediately followed him up to the roof of the TV station. From there, Murphy saw the men dressed in normal civilian wear, carrying small sub-machine pistols, pistols, shotguns and a few with AK-47s. They even had a clear view of the main entrance; a simple metal gate with a small checkpoint where the controls are.

Almost immediately, snipers all around the perimeter began shooting. Automatic gunfire erupted and the SAS team moved across the street, under cover from machine guns and Warriors. It was like art as to how the SAS operatives moved and swiftly took control, only they did not take prisoners; Murphy felt it was reckless. They opened the gate and moved in teams of two and three as they advanced further inside, using everything they could as cover.

Suddenly, rocket propelled grenades began taking flight, one even hit below in the TV station. Dred activated the radio on his helmet with a tap, "Is everything alright down there?"

"Yeah!" Said the rugged voice of the General, followed by a few heavy coughs. "Bastards broke the damn TVs! We're blind!"

Following the volley of rockets, the SAS were met with several men in heavy armor and heavy machine guns. The SAS ran back to the entrance gate and took cover, calling for heavy support. A Warrior moved up to the gate, shooting down two of the heavy soldiers, but was them hit with a few LAWS rockets, and the hatch blew open on fire.

"They're going to be slaughtered." Said Murphy.

"It's going to be a massacre!"

"Not if I have a say," Murphy jumped down from the roof and ran to the gate, drawing his machine pistol and began shooting three burst onto the heavy soldiers, stunning them on impact. The SAS took the advantage and shot back while the men were stunned. "Move up!" Shouted Murphy to the SAS and they did.

Dred tapped Murphy's back, letting him know he was behind him, also shooting his pistol. "Armor piercing!" Dred shouted and continued shooting, piercing holes into the heavy soldiers.

The other opposition force, shooting from the windows were taken down with one burst from Murphy. The two other Judges rushed in to join the assault. Daniels and Frink joined a separate SAS platoon that stacked up on the entrance of the break room, Daniels kicked the door open as Frink fired a white phosphorus round inside and then the SAS rushed inside.

Murphy kicked down a door, walking into a dimmed hallway. Several of the fanatics leaned out of the side of doors and corners, shooting. Murphy turned on his infrared and began popping them off one at a time. Murphy walked down the hall, every door only led to an office, a janitor closet, or a room filled with weapons. At the end of the hall, Murphy found himself on the factory floor, where the fanatics seemed to make their last stand. They unloaded everything onto Murphy, whom began to stumble; he fired off a few bursts and took cover to reload.

Dred ran down the hall and peeked through the door. "They're held up in their pretty tight."

Suddenly someone from inside shouted. "We'll take all of you with us! Come on!"

"Little do they know," Dred pushed a button on his pistol, "They can't take the law with them." He pointed the pistol through the door. "Cinerary." With the squeeze of the trigger, a fiery molten bullet flew and what followed were fireworks. The entire factory floor erupted with flame, not enough time for them to scream.

Murphy and Dred immediately stormed the floor and spread out, looking upon the bodies. "There is one here," Said Murphy, finding someone still alive, barely burnt, whom put his hands behind his head, shaking from fear. "You are under arrest."

"Wrong." Said Dred, who pointed his pistol at the fanatics head. "I am the law here."

"You cannot just kill him. He's surrendered." Murphy stood up.

"I am not. He's been judged; Intent to kill a Judge or a military man. I sentence him, to death." And he pulled the trigger.

For a moment they looked at one another; no one making an expression. Murphy said, "We both have a different idea on what justice is."

"It doesn't matter. We had better start searching for whatever it is you're here for." He put his pistol away and continued to search.

About five hours passed, nothing had been found. Murphy walked outside and drew a satellite phone. "Mr. Church."

"Hey Robocop, what did you find?"

"Nothing, we searched for approximately five hours, found nothing."

"Impossible! The signal points directly to York, to that place, unless there is another place crawling with armed fanatics."

"I understand. However, these men were here for a reason."

"Yeah… I'll keep you posted, in the meantime. Stay there, and try to check places you haven't."

"Yes, Mr. Church."

Church hung up the phone and redialed. Miles away, Gadget activated his ringing hand phone. Church said, "Inspector, Gadget."

"Mr. Church. How are you?"

"Kind of annoyed; the compound in York had nothing. I've t old our Robocop friend to keep searching, but I don't know how much good that'll do. If I'm gaveled, so will the CIA."

"Well, I do have this one idea."

"Let's hear it. Anything will work now."

Gadget cleared his throat. "Well, the funds Bane stole went somewhere, it is possible that the funds were transferred somewhere overseas; a neutral or small bank perhaps."

"Gadget, we ruled that idea out. All countries will be affected by these heists. McDuck played a world role in economics. With him broke, the world will be hit by another depression. No country would want to support this. They would have reported this already."

"Don't be so sure of that. Remember what Gizmoduck saw? Whoever is truly behind these heists, wants economic trouble for us."

"That is a good point. The only problem is it can't be Iran, despite the flag he saw was Iranian, and the UN has an audit on them. They would have caught this in an instant."

"Which is why it must have gone to a bank that will house funds for_ anyone_, and there are only a few now at days."

Mr. Church grunted and thought about it. "The only thing I can think of is to send you and the Gizmo to the banks to investigate personally."

"Now that I can do, and to show you how confident I am, I know there are three possible banks that will do this; Switzerland, Hong Kong, and the Swedish bank, however I doubt the Swedes will do that."

"Why not the Swedes?"

"They are still apart of the EU, theoretically."

"Okay." He paused. "Go to Switzerland. I'll send the Gizmo to Hong Kong."

"Sure thing, Mr. Church." However, once Gadget disconnected, his phone rang again. "Yes, hello?"

"Gadget." Said a deep familiar, annoying voice.

"Batman, what are you up to?"

"All you need to know is I've found Bane. He's heading for Turkmenistan."

Suddenly the connection died and Gadget was left as the only one with the knowledge. He thought on what he should do, but sure enough the CIA would know, but before he could think more, again his phone rang. "Uh, hello?"

"Agent Gadget." Said Murphy.

"Oh, Murphy, Anything new?"

"I am walking around the factory floor and am currently sending you a 3D photo of one of the shell casings here. I believe that this may be a clue as to what we're dealing with here."

Just then Gadget's internal data system received the image via satellite and began to run matches of the shell casing from York and the robbery. Gadget saw almost immediately that they matched.

"They sure do match Murphy; they both bear the same Cyrillic letters."

"Hang on." Murphy said. "My mobile connection is picking up another signal."

"Mobile connection?"

"It's pretty much wi-fi. I will call you back. I have to see this." He hung up.

Murphy walked to the hottest spot for the strange connection, it was under the ashes of a wooden desk. Judge Dred entered the factory again, "We still can't find anything. Is your government sure there is something else here?"

"I may have found it." Murphy reached down and patted the ashes away to find a metal hatch. "There is a wireless connection down there."

"What?" Dred walked over to see the hatch. "Impossible."

"There is." He lifted the hatch, under it stood a ladder leading further down. Murphy looked up at Dred. "Coming?" He immediately began climbing down and Dred followed. Murphy activated his night vision as it was dark, with few lights, until he found a light switch, unveiling a small compacted room with a computer and other electrical equipment.

"What the hell is this?" Dred stepped in front of Murphy and sat at the computer. "There is an internet connection here…" He looked back at Murphy. "How did you find this? My government would have surely spotted this."

"The enigma runs on an international level. That is why I or someone living across the street didn't or could not pick it up. Once I switched my wifi from the American enigma to an international satellite, I caught it. See if you can find something."

Dred moved the mouse, the background was a naked woman skating, but with a hammer and sickle above her head. "Well that's a clue if I ever saw one…" He searched documents, which were in Cyrillic, but Murphy translated to himself, they were documents about money and transportation of packages, which were not verified as to what they are and who they are for and from. Lastly Dred checked the wifi settings. Murphy copied the IP address.

"I have the IP address; my superiors will be able to track it. Let's go." They climbed out and Dred immediately went to report his find, while Murphy called Mr. Church. "Sir, I have found something."

"Well that's a relief. What?"

"I found electrical equipment. A computer below the factory; I found it through an international wifi signal. The documents of the computer were in Cyrillic and I have the IP address of the signal."

"H-hang on." Church said, "I have someone here who can track it. Just a moment, connect with our wifi satellite, we'll go from there." Murphy simply said "yes, sir," and Church stood behind the operative working the computer as they connected to Murphy and scanned the IP address. From there a picture of Europe appeared on the right of the screen and a line pointed to the Ukraine, just barely near the border of Russia and near the Sea of Azov. Church raised the phone, "We got it. It's coming from the Ukraine."

"The Ukraine?"

"Yeah, a country in Eastern Europe."

"I understand that, sir. Does this mean we know who is behind this?"

"Not exactly Robocop… just stand by, I'll call you back while I speak with my people and the English people."

"Yes, sir."

"You may have to go to the Ukraine." Church hung up and immediately went to the higher up contacts.

He was greeted by the CIA director, a middle aged sounding ordinary man. "Agent Church, how went the York raid?"

"Excellent, sir, our boy and the English found a computer, by the English are searching it for further information, but our guy found an IP address that I tracked on the Ukrainian and Russian border."

"Just a moment Church." There was a sudden scratch sound and a woman spoke, "This is Ablon one," She said and the CIA director spoke. "Evening ma'am."

"I was wondering when I'd get a call. Our Judges reported the finding at the compound a moment ago."

"There is more ma'am," Said the CIA director and informed her of the IP address. "I would send my Agent Church over with the one we have in York, but he has business in Seattle."

"What do you propose then?"

"How about a join operation? I'll send my agent in York, and you send yours. The Ukrainians are sure to give us support to investigate what is going on at the border."

"I agree. Inform your agent, mine will greet him in a moment. Ablon one, out."

The CIA director said, "Okay, Church, inform Agent Murphy of the situation. That is all."

Chapter 4

The Zurich Public Bank was a very spiffy, shiny, marble work of art. Gadget walked down the hall towards the International sector, and held the document handed to him by the CIA carefully. However, not alone this time as he brought his niece Penny along. He was greeted by a young female in a suite, smiling at him asking how she may help him. Gadget nodded, switching his voice to the local German like language, "Yes, ma'am, I would like to investigate your largest and recent deposits."

"I am sorry." She shook her head. "I cannot allow you to do that; especially on the international sector."

"I understand the seriousness of my request, which is why I have a document from my government, which I hope, will allow me access." He laid the document down and slid it over to her.

The clerk observed the three pieces of paper before her and set them down. With a concerned look on her face, she said, "Excuse me; I must get someone else to allow this. Please wait please."

"Of course ma'am." Said Gadget and she walked off.

Penny crossed her arms. "She seemed a little too uneasy about this."

"Naturally. It isn't every day that a government requests to look at bank logs."

"I suppose so, but what if you do find something here."

"Then we will need all the clues and evidence we need to point us in the right direction."

"Yeah…" She said reluctantly, "but if you find the money here, would it not be protected."

Gadget also crossed his arms. "You know I didn't think of that." He looked around, seeing only bankers, citizens and surveillance cameras, "But how? If I get their permission, I can see it, so the real question is how is it protected?"

"Or maybe…" She thought but shook her head.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to say, until I have seen the logs for myself."

Meanwhile, in Hong Kong. Gizmoduck, out of his gear and wearing a black suite, much like the CIA, walked through the parking lot with Drake Mallard, who seemed very pleased and looked to Gizmo and asked. "I never asked, just where is your armor?"

"That is a secret." Said Gizmo.

"Eh. Never mind then. So what do we have to do here? What are we… looking for?"

"Well, we believe that the robbers are using neutral banks to store the stolen funds."

"Now that is smart, but what if they are here?"

"Then we'll ask the Chinese Government to force hand them over."

"But wouldn't that mean the Chinese are behind it?"

Gizmo pondered for a moment. "Not necessarily. This is a neutral bank, it's not government owned."

"_Everything_ is government owned in China. Even children."

"Not true. Let's just get this done." They entered the bank; it was very clean. Just ordinary really, stone walls, nice carpet. Drake felt lost, as everything was in Chinese, so he just followed Gizmo to a desk and they talked in Chinese amongst themselves. Then Gizmo handed over a document and the man behind the desk gave a concerned look and walked off.

"What just happened? I am just as confused as they are."

"They need higher authority to allow me to look at the recent most deposits."

"So we wait eh?" Drake sighed and leaned against the counter.

The British aircraft hummed like any other aircraft, only Murphy did not care. He sat for hours on the ride over Europe. It was a common, quiet ride and then Judge Dred walked out of the latrine.

"Plane rides are not my strong suit." He sat parallel from Murphy. "Why did they choose me as the agent to go to the Ukraine? I'm a Judge, not an investigator."

"I asked the same when the CIA asked me to go to York."

"You actually investigate. You're an agent, a police man in your country… I'm just a judge." He sighed and looked to Murphy. "So how did you get… as you are now?"

Murphy slowly glanced over to Dred and then straight forward again. "I was a Detroit Cop. A rookie and I chased bank robbers into a warehouse or something. They ambushed me and shot me relentlessly with shotguns."

Although no one can see through Dred's visor, his eyes were wide open. "Damn," he said, "So they just patched you up as this, huh?"

"Basically."

"So… I don't know, I'm not that good at this thing, do you have family."

"Not anymore."

Silence followed, as Dred anticipated something more. "So… how come?" He motioned randomly with his hand.

"My wife married. Thought I was dead. I haven't seen her or my kids in years." He said very monoly. "By now my children are married with children of their own. I don't know what happened to my kids."

"Wow," Dred shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Uh, I just figured its common curtsy."

Murphy faced Dred again. "Were you home schooled?"

"Were you?" Murphy nodded. "Alright, yes I was."

Suddenly, the plane began to land and Dred clenched his stomach, cursing under his breath. However, the aircraft landed very gently and once at a complete stop, Dred was the first off, taking in fresh air. Murphy stepped off, spotting a few Ukrainians walking toward them.

"Gentlemen." Said Murphy, recognizing them as Officers and shook the hands of a Colonel, a Major and a first Lieutenant. He switched his voice default to Ukrainian and said, "Gentlemen," again.

The Ukrainian smiled and greeted them as well. The Colonel said, "Welcome, we are happy you have arrived. Shall we get to business?" They began walking and the Colonel continued, "Before we continue, I am Colonel Bulba. This is Major Sheik, and Lieutenant Rostki." Murphy and Dred gave their names. "Always, we are happy you arrived, it couldn't have been at a better time. The American CIA told us the location of the IP address; I've sent a few units to investigate as soon as we heard which was when you entered our base's airspace."

"Hear anything yet?" Asked Dred and Murphy translated. Before the Colonel could answer, he added, "I can already tell I am not going to like it here?"

The Colonel looked to Murphy, and he said, "Disregard."

"I see, as for any finding, we have not. They're still a few miles away from the target by now." They entered the barracks. "We will remain here, this is where we will await the findings and if it is safe, we will go there." The barracks was like a metal tin can, two floors, but they went into the first; it consisted of a hallway with doors all way down. They entered the first one on the right; a medium sized room, used for small meetings for NCOs, but now held a table with a radio and a private working it, communicating with the two units.

"Thank you Colonel." He stood aside so as not to stand in the way. "Can you give us an update?"

"Yes," He turned to the private and informed him to tell Agent Murphy, pointed to him, an update. "As of now, I have to go and tend to chores of my own. I will be back very soon." He stepped out and the two other officers sat down by the radio.

The radioman began speaking with the units. "They see a sort of structure build in a hill. Appears to be no hostiles, but they are approaching with caution."

Meanwhile, Gadget and Penny were given access to the logs. Gadget sat at the desk in a metal room of some sort, clicking and typing when necessary, with penny hunched over his shoulder. "Aha. Here we go; this month's direct deposits." The both of them starred with wide eyes. "That is a lot of logs. I wonder which one it is."

"It'll take forever to go through each one individually," said Penny, sounding subdued.

"Not necessarily." Said Gaget and from his finger, he pulled out a USB connector and plugged into the computer. Almost immediately, the screen jumped from one log to the other, from bottom to top. It went on for over a minute and the screen stopped. "AHA!" he said exuberantly. "Now this is a lot of money." They looked at the account balance. It was too much money to count. Without a doubt, they found the correct log, only it was empty. It emptied yesterday. "Now would you look at that? It is all gone!"

"Hang on," said Penny, "Doesn't it say where the money went?"

"Let's see." Gadget looked further. "It was sent to another bank… a bank called Shek… in China?"

"The money went to China?"

"And I can't access the logs from here… Just a moment," he disconnected from the computer, "I am going to search the internet to find out just what this Shek bank is." He closed his eyes and another minute passed. "Wow."

"What is it uncle?"

"That bank Shek is a puppet bank of the private bank in Hong Kong Gizmoduck went to, they'll be able to read the logs. Let's go Penny. I have a call to make." The bot of them left the room, Gadget told the banker, rather quickly, "Thanks for your cooperation." They stood outside in the cold Zurich weather. "Go-go gadget satellite phone." His phone came up and began dialing Gizmo's number. "Hello, Gizmoduck. Are you reading the logs yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I cannot find anything. How about you?"

"I found something, but it leads to a puppet bank of the one I sent you, can you find logs for the Shek bank?"

"Just a moment." Gadget heard his typing and then, "Yes, I found and have access. What am I looking for?" Gadget told him the proper log to go for, "Alright… it seems the money was split up three ways… a third is here… and is under State control…"

"Hang on… did I hear you right? China has a third of McDuck's money?"

"That is right, Gadget. One of the third went to a private bank in Tehran, and the other third went to the Russian banking system…" Suddenly there was shouting. "What is it? Hey what's going on?!" He shouted and the connection failed.

"G-gizmoduck?" Gadget asked, but no one answered and he looked at Penny, "we better get back to the States."

Gizmoduck held his hands up, but Drake did not, he refused. Before them, cornered in the office space, stood several Chinese special police officers, pointing sub-machine guns at them and shouting.

"Drake… they're shouting for us to put your hands up." Said Gizmo.

"I refuse. For what reason are they doing this."

"I do not know, but given the situation… we must."

"Just a moment here… we're not the bad guys here; we're trying to find them. I didn't go halfway around the world to be having guns pointed at me for no reason."

"Drake…!" Gizmo almost shouted and Drake shot a glare at him.

"You know, that is the most emotion I've seen you give in a long time." He redirected his glare at the officers. "And I am not Drake." He moved his feet forward. "I am DARKWING!" in the blink of an eye, Darkwing was under a Chinese officer; he picked him up and tossed him into another. The leading officer dressed in a tan suit rushed over to deliver a pistol whip, but was met with a kick to the face. Gizmoduck then also ran over and delivered a rather fatal punch to the last two officers.

"Darkwing… you realize we're up against impossible odds right?"

"Yeah, especially since you haven't got your equipment, but I will not go out without a fight."

Gizmo gave a chuckle. "You know, they didn't just give me an arm for nothing." His palm opened and he pushed a button combination of sorts. A quiet beep sounded and his clothes fell off and from under his belt came the armor and the wheel seemed to materialize in place.

Darkwing simply put on his face mask, "You never cease to amaze. Now let's go."

The bank had few officers heavily dressed as the ones they encountered inside, Gizmoduck simply fired concussion rounds to stun them as they ran past, delivering a punch or two, knocking them out and out of the bank altogether. Only they were met with gunfire from not just special police, but military police. Darkwing and Gizmo took cover behind an armored vehicle.

"Just great, everywhere we go, it's just bullets!"

"Well," Gizmoduck started, "I had a small request when they rebuilt my arm and systems."

"What is that?"

"I realized that there would have to a change, when I saw the flag. That the next time I'd be a situation like at the bank; I'd have to make a choice."

"What choice is that?"

"Fight to protect everyone and risk losing someone that is dear to me… a friend or what not… or fight only for the ones I care about." His right arm then turned into a Gatling gun and he began to spray bullets onto the Chinese. In just a moment, the MPs and other officers were gone.

"My gosh, Gizmo…" Darkwing stood up, "Speechless."

"I would say we should go," said Gizmoduck, "but where can we go?" Suddenly his radio chimed and in came an old familiar voice.

"Hey, I knew that was your signal!"

"Launchpad?" Darkwing said.

"Yep, that's me. What's going on down there?"

"We're in bit of a pinch and we don't know why. Can you get us out?" Asked Gizmoduck.

"I'm in bit of one myself. I'm almost out of gas, I was chased out of Manila when I was going to fuel up, but something is going on."

"We know," said Darkwing, "you can tell us when you get us."

"I don't know how I can, the Hong Kong tower isn't responding."

"Just come toward my signal, and lower your cargo door and hit the blue switch!" Said Gizmo.

"Blue switch? I just got this just before DW came to work with me, I don't know a blue… wait, this thing? What is it doing?"

"You'll see, just fly low and come toward us!" The sirens of reinforcements were coming. "Make it fast, they're getting close!" Both he and Darkwing began running towards the south, to the water. "We see you!"

Launchpad lowered the AC-130 very low. "I'll be able to get us out, I ain't got anything on board, and virtually no fuel," he said.

The squad cars came to a halt on the sides of the road, letting the Chinese armored Type 04 attack vehicles through. They hollered and began to take up positions in their advance. Gizmo and Darkwing were trapped, they went all the way to the end of the street, where there was just a small concrete wall, below was nothing but water. Launchpad was still very far and going at the appropriate speed.

"Darkwing. I don't have the firepower to take down armored vehicles… I'll do the best I can." He aimed his arm and fired away, keeping the Chinese pinned down. "I also don't hold a whole lot of ammunition. Just two hundred rounds."

"Just fire in bursts!" He looked back, "He's almost here! Just another moment!" The Chinese began shooting back and he hid behind Gizmoduck. "You're bullet proof right?"

"Yes, just stay behind me." He fired off another burst. Just then one of the Type 04s pushed an armored truck aside and was in clear view of Gizmo and Darkwing. "Just hold onto me, Darkwing!"

"Alright! They can see us now!"

"I know, just hang on." Darkwing then squeezed Gizmo as a rope and a parachute of sorts began to ride into the air. The Chinese looked up, but not at the rope. The Perfect distraction at the last moment as the rope hooked onto the AC-130 and began to reel them both in. The Chinese began shooting, but missed every shot. They reached the door and Gizmoduck tossed Darkwing in and lifted himself on. The doors began to close.

"Hey, glad you guys could come along!" Launchpad McQuack said sarcastically.

"Oh Launchpad!" Darkwing came over and patted his back, "I could hug you!"

"Yeah, but you won't. Now the only problem is, where to now?"

"Well just get us out of China… Just how much fuel do you got?"

"Not a whole lot at all… I suppose we could try for Taiwan, but from what I saw. They may be in trouble too."

Darkwing sat in the co-pilot seat. "Exactly what did you see in the Philipines?"

"War; the Chinese scrambling their navy, a few aircraft carriers to bomb Manila, that's why I didn't land for fuel. So, either way, at this point all we can do is try for Taiwan. Or else we crash."

"Go for it… we got nothing left to lose." Said Gizmoduck.

Chapter 5

As Dred drank a cup of coffee, Murphy simply stood by waiting. Colonel Bulba returned, looking fatigued as he also got himself a cup of coffee, breathing a little heavily.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dred and Murphy immediately translated.

"Oh, uh, let's just say I needed some relief."

At last, the radioman began speaking. "Colonel, Agent Murphy I am getting an update." He listened a little longer. "They found the structure. It's a mine."

"What is in it?" Asked the Colonel.

The radioman raised his head to speak, until the air raid sirens began howling. Everyone rose to their feet, until they were knocked down by a shockwave of explosions. Again, they all got up and ran to the door. Murphy stepped out, above he saw several aircraft fly past, and in the distance were several bombers and helicopters. Several of the barracks were destroyed.

Dred came out beside Murphy. "We have to get away from here!" He ran off, Murphy and the officers followed. "But where are we going to?"

The choppers came over the base and began to land, side gunners rained down on the Ukrainians. Murphy and Dred looked up and saw the Red Star on the tail.

"Oh my god," muttered the Colonel, "It's the Russians!"

Russian commandos and soldiers began to surface on the ground, advancing through the base. Dred and Murphy drew their pistols and began raining lead on them.

"Murphy! Can you call someone?"

"I'll try. Cover me." He knelt down beside a BMP and drew his phone; only he heard nothing on the other side. "Reception is down!"

"Not a doubt about it, then." Dred fired several armor piercing rounds through some containers, praying he hit something. "This is a full scale invasion." Several MiG aircraft sped past overhead.

The Colonel also crouched beside Murphy. "I can't reach anyone, we're overrun! We just didn't know this was going to happen! What are we going to do?"

Dred walked back toward them. "Whatever we can to stay alive, our best bet is to get out of here. There is sure to be more Ukrainian soldiers here or around here."

Outer rim of Tehran, Iran.

The sky lit up for an instant, as the missile launched and hit two satellites circling the atmosphere. Standing upon the Presidential Palace, Batman crouched and observed but nothing yet, until he began receiving a call. He got behind cover and unveiled what looked like a smartphone. Lucius Fox was calling. "Fox. What's going on?"

"Too much. Have you located Bane?"

"I'm about to; he is on his way to the Tehran Presidential Palace."

"Well whatever you are doing, you have to do it fast."

"You sound frantic Fox, what is going on?"

Fox sighed. "I was observing the radar, the one Wayne Enterprises made. I began to read a lot of movement in China, Russia, Belarus and North Korea. At first I thought it was heavy sunspot activity, until our military contracts were frozen by the Federal Government."

"So, what are you telling me here?"

"War has started. Mr. Wayne. The Iranians took out CENTOM and crossed into Iraq and Afghanistan, and are bombing Israel. The Russians, with Belarus are attacking Europe. The Chinese and a Russian task force have invaded Washington State."

"What?!" Batman almost shouted. "How?"

"The Chinese and Russians used EMP explosives to take out the SOSUS and GPS satellites, we're blind."

"What is going on now?"

"I don't know, all I know are you had better catch Bane, tonight."

"I will. He is on his way." Batman said, as a limousine, escorted by two heavy BMWs arrived "They're here. I have to go now" Batman put the phone away and watched in vigilance as the occupants exited, one of which was rather large and big. Batman then lowered himself down to an open window and slipped inside.

The tall man walked upstairs and into what looks like a hotel suite. Just up some steps, a man pointed at another, speaking angrily, "I told you we should not have hired him. Where is Bane?" And then the tall man stepped into view and said, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

The man whom was shouting turned. "Bane." He stepped forward. "What the hell is going on?"

Bane looked upon the man, as if he was just a rat. Beside the man was head of SAVAK, the reinstated Iranian secret police. He looked away from the man and said, "The plan is proceeding as expected. Your troops have successfully crossed into Afghanistan and Iraq. Thanks to Russia, you were able to knock out CENTCOM and destroy the American SOSUS satellites."

"Does it look like things are going to plan? Your band of mercenaries pocketed a little too much than they should have; we won't be able to repay the Russians for the Plutonium they got us from the Ukrainian mines."

Bane looked to the SAVAK director. "Leave us."

"No!" The man turned. "Stay, I'm the one in charge." He turned to see Bane setting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Do you feel in charge?" The SAVAK man casually left.

Reluctantly, the man looked up at Bane. "We hired you to do a job."

"And you think this gives you power, over me? Your money, your infrastructure, has been important, 'till now. Both I and MAD are the world's reckoning to change the course of human history that you've all been living on."

The man squinted with fear. "You, you're evil."

"Necessary evil." Bane began to slowly reach for his throat.

"That man was the SAVAK director. He will know what you will do to me."

"He knew before you started pointing your finger at him. MAD chose him, just as they chose me… not you." He then squeezed the man's throat and snapped it and was then punched in the back of the head and sent to his knees. He quickly turned and swung his fist into the gut of Batman, whom stepped back.

"You've made a serious mistake, Bane."

"Not as serious as yours. I fear." Bane stood up straight, unwinded. "Let us not stand on ceremonial, Mr. Wayne." Batman stepped forward and gave a low punch to Bane's ribs and another to his shoulder and then a kick to his side. Lastly, and other punch, but was grabbed by Bane and so was the other. "I see. You are just like the other heroes I encountered. Only, every hero thinks they outweigh the might of the devil by claiming justice is their resolve." He pushed Batman and kicked him in the gut, releasing his fists and returning the punches Batman gave. "Victory has defeated you."

As if nothing happened, Batman rose to his feet and again, lunged at Bane, punching for the face, only Bane dodged, using the wall as a boost to raise himself and punched down on Batman's head, knocking him down again.

This time Batman rose slowly. Bane said, "You fight like young man, but you are like an old fool." Batman put his fists up. "The only real difference between your young will and old foolishness is your body will be the first to break." Bane charged like a wrestler and knocked Batman into the wall, leaving a large dent as he fell to his feet.

"You may break me, but who I am, what I do and who I represent will never break."

"So you say. The truth is men are tired of liberty and they are tired of you." Bane walked to Batman, grabbed his throat and tossed him out a window.

Batman lay, motionless. His body ached and his bones stabbed with every motion. He grunted and he struggled to rise. Several soldiers rushed to him, shouting in their native tongue.

"Halt!" Shouted Bane, "He is my trouble," and he leapt from the window. "You come all this way for this failure. Such endeavors must be met with a climatic ending. He knelt down beside Batman's broken body.

"Are you… torture me?"

"Yes… but not of the body." The soldiers picked up Batman, painfully grabbing his broken bones. "You will be handed over to the proper monsters of terror." A soldier then lifted the butt of his weapon and threw it down onto Batman's face, knocking him out.

Bruce Wayne awoke in a cave, on his knees, being held up by several men with assault weapons and masks and raggedy clothes. Before them stood a camera and a man reading from a card in Arabic.


End file.
